conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NIR Armed Forces
The NIR's military is one of the best in the world, comparable to the ancient Roman Legions and the Mongol horde. It is a well trained and oiled machine. Capable of surviving and fighting in the most dangerous environments in the world, even the lowliest private-privato is a capable of fighting, and leading. Every man since 1952 has been in the military for 2 years, and is in the militia forces. Every piece of equipment in the NIR's armed forces is top notch. Almost one third of the NIR's GDP is spent to fund the military. The results of this spending have been extremely positive- in the recent OIS hosted war games in Australia have proved that the NIR's forces are superior to other countries. Doctrine The NIR Armed Forces follow a very strict and harsh doctrine and philosophy- 1) To protect the citizens of the NIR, both in the NIR and elsewhere. 2) To in the event of an emergency, aid emergency workers. 3) To defeat and conquer the enemies of the State. 4) To aid the allies of the NIR. 5) To be the fist of the NIR carrying out the will of the people. Article 11 of the Constitution of Rome says: Article 52 says: Personnel The NIR has a huge pool of manpower to draw from, thousands enter the military age of 17 every month. During a time of war almost the entire male population is in, one branch or another, the armed forces. When a citizen of the NIR reaches the military age, regardless of gender, he or she is obligated to serve 2 years in the Armed forces. Once the civilian has served his or her military term he or she has the option of volunteering for a further 4 years or return to the civilian population, with an requirement of 1 month of service to the army for every year. If however a civilian volunteers for the Armed Service he or she only has to serve a total of 1 year. The NIR also allows immigrants to join the armed forces, when he or she serves a total of 2 years becomes a citizen of the NIR. There are almost no exceptions to the obligated service. Training When a civilian first joins the Armed Forces he must take the NAET, designed to asses the civilians mental capacity, skills, and military knowledge. This test is very challenging, once the test is graded the recruit is then sent to whatever branch of military he or she would best serve. Each branch of the military has its own methods of training. Orginization History The NIR was formed in late 1951, after the ILF dissolved when Giotto toke power in Italy. Since then it has participated in almost 60 different engagements, from Africa to South-East Asia. One of the biggest engagements the NIR has participated is the Mediterranean War, in which they were met with a string of victories.The NIR has since sent a very abnormally large number of 'instructors' to various allied countries including Yarphei, EAF, among other OIS member countries, where it is speculated these NIR 'instuctors' are actually pilots, scientists, and soldiers sent to aid the countries they are sent to. Branches The NIR armed forces is divided into 6 different branches- Imperial Navy Protects all NIR waters. Transports Imperial troops to overseas locations if necessary, and deals with pirates and other sea-based renegades. Imperial Guard The Army of the NIR. Designated to protect the people in the event of emergency and invasion and to deal with the enemies of the NIR. Marino Legioni The elite soldiers of the Imperial guard. They are heavily genetically modified and are heavily armored in heavy power suits, they are heavily respected for their power and fighting skills. Technology The NIR spends millions of dollars in military funding each year and it has paid off, literally. The NIR has some of the most dangerous and valuable technologies in the world. Some prime examples include- Energy Armor The suit is comprised of multiple ceramite plates with armored fiber bundles and servos that replicate the wearer's movements and enhances a Marine's already imperssive strength, as well as allowing them to easily withstand brutal attacks that would rip a normal human apart. The armor itself can also act as a self-containing environment for the suit's owner, protecting the Marine from anything in the environment.The armor interacts with the Space Marine through the Black Carapace, a subcutaneous membrane grown from the gene-seed that allows the Marinternal organs and nervous system to interface directly with the suit of power armor, making the armor in essence an extension of the wearer's body. The most c armor model most current the Mark Vor Aquila pattern and remains the most mainstream suit of power armor in use by the Marine Chapters. However, it is not uncommon for parts of older armor models to be used to replace damaged areas of a Mark VII suit as this saves precious resources.So precious is his armor that each Marine swears solemn oaths to honor and maintaiecome a Brother-Marine. Each implant has a high margin of catastrophic failure and physiological rejection and so only a small number of Neophytes live to become Initiates. This armor, although very impressive in the battlefield isn't as strong as the NIR's leaders claim, a well aime shot can take down a Marine relatively easily. Also it's bulky size has made the Marine a foremost target in engagements, the highly trained soilders are the first targets by all enemy soldiers. Even worse it's size makes the marine a bulky soldier, trading agility for brute strength. This bulk makes the Marine a target that is almost impossible to miss, thus resulting the nickname for Marines- magnets. 'Ion' Although extremely unstable and in its testing stages the NIR developed an Ion-Fusion engines for its vehicles. This combination conserves energy and is highly durable, rumored to be created by a joint Yarphei-NIR weapons development team. The NIR plans to install these Ion-Fusion engines into almost all vehicles, both military and non military by December. Ceramite Plates Very simply extremely dense titanium metal powder, under intense, very intense, heat an pressure. Then molded into armor for both vehicles, ships and Marines. Ceramite is extremely strong, stress resistant, and corrosive resistant. Bolter Weaponry The most powerful weapon in the NIR's vast arsenal it is a large .75 calibre assault rifle. Bolter ammunition (a bolt) is primarily a solid slug. The standard Bolter ammunition is designed to penetrate the target and then detonate, causing immense damage to the target and leaving little opportunity for survival.